Valentines Day Suprise
by Insanely Me
Summary: Valentines Day always managed to give Alex delicious ideas, and it was really only fair that he shared them with his lover. *SMUT*


**I'm on a roll! This is my second new story of the day, and I've updated 50 Ways To Die and Love With All It's Quirks. :D**

Ben sighed tiredly, wishing he had taken the day off. He had just gotten back from forced leave because of a broken leg, and was only now being allowed back at work. And after all that, MI6 had decided to put him on desk duty. God, he hated desk duty.

He glanced up. Five minutes till he could leave.

He sat there, literally staring at the clock.

_Four Minutes_

_Three Minutes._

_Two Minutes._

_One Minute._

_Thirty Seconds._

He ran out of his office, barely making sure the door was even locked, and hurried down to the parking garage before a higher up could call him back for more work.

He put the car in gear, and high tailed out of there as if a sniper was on his tail.

Smiling to himself, he turned on the radio, nearly wrecking when Vivaldi's Spring from Seasons came on at full blast. He shook his head. Only Alex would listen to orchestral music like it was rock.

He pulled up to the house they shared and parked next to Alex's shiny, brand new motorcycle. Which was, Ben admitted, a lot easier to look at then the beat up old Hillman Alex had bought, and wrecked, several years ago.

He walked up and unlocked the door, wondering why all the lights were off.

Flicking one of the lights on, he saw a note on the coffee table. Picking it up, he realized it was written in Alex's slanting hand writing.

_Hey, had to run out to grab something. I'll be back in a couple minutes. _

He grumbled as he threw away the now crumbled note. He had been looking forward to seeing him.

He trudged dejectedly towards the bedroom, intent on sleeping through that and the next day, and then stopped, shocked, when he opened the door.

Alex was grinning like the Chesire cat, wearing absolutely nothing while sipping out of a wine glass.

"Want something to drink?" He asked innocently, acting as if he didn't know what he was doing to his lover.

Alex smirked inwardly. His plan was _so _going to work.

Ben's mouth went dry when he slid off the bed, making sure to accentuate every part of his body. He stopped in front of Ben and laid his hands on his well muscled chest.

"Is something wrong?" Alex questioned, quirking his lips at Ben's pained like expression when he realized that Alex was torturing him.

When Ben shook his head, Alex glanced down at the rather obvious tent in Daniels pants and then turned and walked over to the wine cabinet to pour Ben a glass, making sure to add a little sway to his ass.

Ben gulped and looked towards the door, wondering if he could make it out of the house in time. But then Alex turned around with a predatory look in his eye, and Ben gave up all hope.

Alex handed him the glass, letting there skin brush against each others for a moment, before sitting on the edge of the appetizing bed, looking for all the world the angel he wasn't.

Ben drained his glass in a giant gulp, while Alex sipped his slowly, drawing attention to his red stained lips.

Ben shakily went over to pour him another drink, but Alex had other ideas. He pushed him with surprising strength onto the bed, straddling him with slender hips and using the advantage of suprise to tie the red cord around his wrists and loop them to the headboard.

Ben looked at him with widened eyes as Alex got on all fours and grounded himself into Ben through the cloth of his pants.

Almost hyperventilating, Ben forced his breathing down and watched as Alex stripped and then smirked at him, pouring the rest of his wine over the tied mans abdomen.

Alex gave him a wicked look, placing a blindfold over his eyes, before sitting back on his heels and _licking._

Ben had never appreciated just how talented Alex's tongue was before that moment, as he was sent into bliss as Alex finally, _finally_, wrapped his mouth around his cock.

He bucked into that pretty little mouth, nearly coming right then as Alex did something absolutely amazing that Ben couldn't even begin to understand. Basically, he did something totally Alex.

Then Ben grunted as the hot cavern moved upwards, giving him a chaste kiss, before the warm body hanging over him left.

He cried out in distress, and he heard a dark chuckle to the left of him.

Then the body was back, this time sitting on his legs.

Puzzled, he listened closely, surprised when he heard a soft moan and gasping.

The blood that hadn't already rushed down south just caught the late flight as he realized Alex was stretching himself.

He heard Alex pull his fingers out with a small 'plop', and then pick something up and rubbing it in his hands for a moment.

Then those long manipulative fingers were spreading something along the length of dick, and he stopped thinking.

Alex removed his hands and looked at his handiwork. His lover was breathing heavily, hands tied, blind folded, and aroused. Deeming them both ready, he speared himself on the rod below him and rocked back and forth, gasping in pleasure as Ben brushed his prostate.

He had only stretched himself a tad, so his muscles clenched around Ben and he rode him, rougher and rougher until they were just _fucking_.

They both orgasmed around the same time, screaming each others name.

"Damn it Ben, I need you to touch me." Alex gasped out, pulling impatiently at his binds and his blindfold, pulling the hands around his waist, where Ben slid them down and grabbed his ass possessively as there passion died off.

"What was all that for?" Ben breathed out as they pulled apart, dripping with each others essence. "I mean, don't get me wrong. That that was fucking amazing, but what got you all romantic?"

Alex grinned sleepily up at him as he placed his head on Ben's sticky thighs.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said, kissing the inside of his leg and then licking it as if an after thought.

Ben threaded his fingers through Alex's hair, sighing satedly.

"By the way, what did you use for lube? It smells familiar..." Ben asked.

Alex showed off his canines.

"Melted chocolate." Alex told him smugly.

Ben sat up in interest.

"So," Ben started, "Your ass is filled with chocolate?" He was becoming more interested by the second.

"Yes..." Alex said, unsure where this was going.

Ben only smirked at him.

**Can you believe this started out as fluff? They were going to drink a glass of wine, and eat some chocolate. But noooooo, my mind and my fingers over ruled my better judgement. How was my first smut scene? Review and tell me? You can always put a unsigned review if your not comfortable with everyone knowing you read smut...**


End file.
